Thick oxide fully depleted semiconductor on insulator (FDSOI) devices operating at high ft (current gain cutoff frequency) and high fmax (maximum oscillation frequency) and having a high breakdown voltage (BV) are required for RF and switching applications. For example, a breakdown voltage of approximately 10V is required to enable a Drain voltage supply (Vdd) of 3.3 or 5V. Analysis shows, for example, that ft of approximately 150 GHz or above is required as well as fmax>ft.
FDSOI MOSFETs for high performance I/O applications can have promising potential in high power RF applications, e.g., RF amplifiers. RF power amplifiers based on I/O MOSFETs devices, though, can suffer stringent reliability requirements due to its relatively low breakdown voltage which is further degraded as the device gate length (Lg) is scale down.